Idiot's Array
January 19, 2015 |writer = Kevin Hopps |director = Steward Lee |previous = "Path of the Jedi" |next = "Vision of Hope"}}"Idiot's Array" is the eleventh episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on January 19, 2015. On January 12, 2015, the episode was made available on WatchDisneyXD.com before making its television debut. Plot At Old Jho’s Pit Stop, Kanan is speaking with Old Jho in hopes of finding a job that will earn them some credits but so far there is nothing present. However Jho points out the stranger who is playing Sabacc with Zeb is looking for a ship and crew to hire. At the table, after the Rodian player leaves in a huff, the game is now between Zeb and the unknown stranger and since Zeb is out of credits he bets on Chopper, much to the droid’s dismay. Unfortunately Zeb loses to the stranger, who is known as Lando Calrissian. Later on, Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper return to the Ghost with Lando who has agreed to hire them in getting special cargo pass the Imperial blockade in exchange for credits they need and the return of Chopper. At first Hera does not understand about returning Chopper until Zeb tells her he bet on him in a game of Sabacc, much to her fury. She gets even angrier when Zeb tells her Kanan agreed to it and after giving him a punch in the shoulder she goes off to prepare the ship for take-off in a huff. Soon after jumping to hyperspace, Lando helps himself to a look around the ship and already he begins to get on the crew’s nerves, especially with his smooth talk around Hera and Sabine which bothers both Kanan and Ezra. The Rebels soon arrive at their destination and dock with a nearby shop commanded by a criminal known as Azmorigan. Upon boarding, Lando, Kanan, and Hera meet Azmorigan who has the cargo Lando ordered and in exchange for it, Lando presents Hera to him as his new servant, much to her shock. Soon the trade is made, Kanan and Lando get to take the cargo and Azmorigan gets to keep Hera. Kanan is not very pleased with Lando trading Hera but Lando assures him he has nothing to worry about as the whole thing is part of his plan. After the Rebels detach from Azmorigan’s ship, Hera continues to play on as his new servant and after getting him alone, she takes him out with only a serving tray and escapes aboard one of the escape pods that Lando mentioned earlier. She returns safely to the Ghost and the Rebels make the quick jump to hyperspace back to Lothal before Azmorigan can get a chance to capture them. Thanks to Ezra and Zeb, the Rebels discover that Lando’s cargo is in fact a Puffer Pig, and after it gets spooked by Zeb it roams free around the ship. Then out of fear inflates blocking the way to the bridge. The Rebels soon arrive back at Lothal where the Imperial Blockade is waiting and to make things worse, since their sensory scrambler is inoperative, the Imperial’s will recognize them unless Chopper fixes it and since he is no longer a member of the crew, he can do nothing until Lando gives him the order to do so. Lando gives Chopper the order to fix the scrambler just as the Imperials begin scanning their ship. Unfortunately, thanks to Ezra, the Puffer Pig suddenly inflates even bigger, causing Zeb to be pushed against the controls and as a result shutting down the scrambler. The moment the Imperials recognize the Ghost, Admiral Konstantine gives the TIE Pilots the order to shoot them down. Soon the Rebels make a run for it with four TIE Fighters on their tail. After entering the atmosphere, the Rebels take cover in the clouds and the TIEs lose sight of them until without warning, the Ghost comes out of nowhere and opens fire on the two remaining fighters and destroys them. The Rebels arrive at Lando’s farmland where Lando explains he reasons for getting the Puffer Pig because he plans to use this creature to sniff out precious minerals and since the Empire doesn’t want private landholders mining on Lothal, this animal is a more efficient alternative to mining equipment. The Rebels prepare to get their payment and leave when Azmorigan and his men come out of nowhere with blasters. He demands the return of his Puffer Pig and Hera, plus he wants to personally bury Lando. When the Rebels refuse to make any deals with Azmorigan, he orders his men to open fire and attack. The Rebels take cover and return fire but then the they are forced to stand down when Azmorigan has Zeb at gunpoint. He threatens to shoot him unless they hand him Clarissian, but thanks to Chopper he saves Zeb and Hera orders Azmorigan and his men to leave, sparing their lives. With Azmorigan gone, the Rebels get Chopper back and leave without their payment. However thanks to Chopper, who was playing along with Lando, the Rebels get a canister of fuel for their ship which Chopper stole from Lando. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Scanning Technician *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Dee Bradley Baker as Kassius Konstantine, Old Jho, TIE Pilot #2 *James Hong as Azmorigan *Ben Diskin as TIE Pilot #1 Gallery Trivia *The episode's title “Idiot’s Array” is also the name for an Expanded Universe term for a hand in the in-universe card game of Sabacc. *Lando Calrissian makes a special guest appearance in this episode. He is voiced by Billy Dee Williams who also portrayed Lando in The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. *The character design for Azmorigan was based on Ralph McQuarrie's original concept for Jabba the Hutt developed for Return of the Jedi. *The card game Sabacc first appeared in the script of The Empire Strikes Back, though any mention of it was cut from the film. A trilogy of Lando Calrissian novels published in 1983 explained the mechanics of the card game. *In 1989, a playable set of Sabacc cards was included in a roleplaying game module called Chrisis on Cloud City. The designs of the cards seen in the episode were inspired by that set. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes